The Book
by tntfriday13
Summary: Sam has not seen his friends in a long time. He's moved on with his life and is living pretty happily as a librarian. As he places the books back on their shelves, he comes across a very familiar one that he really wished he hadn't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello people, who decided to read this story (or just the authors note anyway), I just want to say that my history is a bit rusty so I just used what I know off of a movie (robin hood) XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own time warp trio or its characters **

**Warning: SLASH**

**Please do not flame me if you don't like that…because I warned you. X3**

The Book

Sam, who was now 23, Stepped out of his bathroom. Steam poured out of the room as Sam dried his hair off with his towel.

"Ring, Ring" The telephone rang off on its receiver. Sam picked up the phone and put it to his ear "hello?" he asked. A deep voice spoke on the other line "hello Sam"

"who is this?"

The line went dead, Sam shrugged his shoulders and placed the phone back on its receiver.

"well, that was odd" he mused to himself. He picked up his door keys on his dresser and walked out the door. While he was walking down the stairs of his apartment comlplex, his thoughts wandered to his two best friends. Fred and Joe had gone missing two years ago, right after the trio had come back from the time of robin hood.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I can't believe how much the greedy King John used his power to make himself the richest man in all of Nottingham!" Sam threw his arms up into the air in frustration. _

_Fred narrowed his eyes as he picked himself up off the floor "I can"_

_Sam spun around to look to face the blonde "what?!" he cried. Joe looked at his geeky friend "he said that could see how King John would use his power to get what he wants" he said in a calm voice. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing! His eyes widened at his two best friends "you can't possibly mean that" he whispered out._

_The blonde slammed his fist onto the computer desk "of course I mean it!" he yelled "I'm tired of have all this power! The power to change history! and not using that to our advantage!" he exhaled "think about it, we could rule all space and time and no one could do a thing to stop us" _

_A smile played on Joe's face "we could, couldn't we?"_

_Sam turned away from the both of them. He headed to the door and grabbed onto the handle. "were are you going, Sam?" Fred asked._

_Sam, not looking back at his friend, whispered "I can't believe you two would even think of doing that" and he walked out the door._

_End of Flashback_

Sam shook his head. Now was not the time to think of things that depressed him. After that argument he never saw Fred or Joe again. No one had.

Sam headed for the library. He had a job there now and had met a very special girl. She was the only friend he really had now…

"good morning, Sam"

Sam smiled to the girl behind the desk "Good morning, Gracia. What does Mrs., Donnel have me doing today?"

Gracia laughed "you get the best job of all! You get to check to see that all the books in this library are in the correct order!" She lent up from her seat and whispered in his ear "starting with the fiction section"

Sam laughed "Mrs. Donnel sure has it out for me doesn't she?" Sam really thought the old lady, didn't like him one bit! Always giving him the hardest jobs in the whole library.

"oh nonsense! She just need to warm up to you a bit!" Sam had been working at the library for 5 years and the old bat hadn't warmed up to him yet! Sam's eye started to twitch.

Gracia saw the twitch and smiled some more "all I have to say is that I'm glad its you and not me!"

Sam walked off in to the vast library and started checking. _Ug._

**5 HOURS LATER**

"finally done!" Sam yelled.

"with the fiction section?" Gracia asked.

"yes"

"on to the Non-fiction section then!"

Sam hung his head "aw man"

**1 HOUR LATER**

"029-028-027" Sam was quickly getting bored.

"hey wait a minute…what's this?" Sam questioned himself.

"this book isn't labeled" Sam pulled out the book from the self and instantly dropped it.

"it cant be"

Blue, silver lines, Sam knew exactly what the book was. "the book" Sam breathed. At that instant a green light spewed out of the book and a wind started blowing. "oh no!" Sam yelled. He dropped the book and grabbed onto the book self. The wind started to suck him into the book! Sam held on as tight as he could, But his grip gave out and he was pulled in.

"AHH!!"

**A/N I hope you like it so far! There will be slash in later chapters…like the next one!**

**Please review, reviews make me happy! ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam fell on his butt with a thud, while the book landed in his lap. "ow" Sam exclaimed as he rubbed his (now sore) behind. He got back up onto his feet and looked around. He noticed that he wasn't in Boston anymore…or at least, he didn't think so.

The sky was a sickening green color and the people he noticed had a strange grin plastered onto their faces as they walked around with odd cloths and matching collars around there necks.

"were the heck am I?" Sam asked no one in particular. He started walking down the street that he had landed on. The place looked so barren, the people said nothing, they just walked around. He noticed that even though the people looked like zombies the place was relatively clean, so they had to be doing _something _in order to keep the place tidy.

Sam walked up to a women, who was wearing a business suite. "Excuse me mam, but do you know where I am?"

The lady said nothing and continued to walk passed him as if he didn't exist. Sam put his hands on his hips "well, that was rude" . He tried to talk to another person who was walking down the same street, but the man just walked right passed him.

"what the heck is going on!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly a loud siren rang through the air and a red glowing box flew out form behind a building. "unidentified voice pattern detected! Detain unidentified pattern immediately" The flying box flew right toward Sam as its sirens blared.

Sam took the hint and started to run away from the box. He pushed pass the zombie like people in his way "excuse me, pardon me!" he yelled as he ran into an alleyway.

"oh no, dead end!"

X~X~X

The glowing red box turned into the alleyway were he saw the unidentified voice pattern go into.

It looked around and turned on another light, that started to scan the perimeter.

"Target lost" it beeped and flew off.

X~X~X

Sam pushed off the lid of the trash can he was hiding in, and crawled up out of it. "whew, that was a close one" He breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam felt himself being picked up in that instant "oh no!" he yelled as he struggled to get free from the robotic arms.

"Unidentified pattern captured" the box beeped as it floated back up over the buildings. It turned in a certain direction very quickly, almost giving Sam whiplash. "Returning to base" the box beeped again, and in a nanosecond it was going full speed passed all of the other buildings and in the direction of a building taller than them all.

The box kept flying at its current speed, making Sam very worried when they were getting very close the building.

"Ah!, let me go, let me go!" Sam struggled more, trying to break free of the boxes grip. _This box is suicidal! _Sam thought to himself. In another second the box would go crashing into the side of the building. But just when Sam had closed his eyes to prepare himself for his demise, a door swung open and the box zoomed passed it unharmed.

Sam was too scared to open his eyes as he still felt the box flying at full speed. That's why he failed to notice that the box was not, in fact, suicidal, but it was just flying passed opening doors leading to its real destination.

Ten minutes of high speed flying later, then box flew passed one more door and came to a direct halt.

Sam felt that the box had stopped moving. _I think I'm air sick_ he tried to compose himself as he lent back onto the cold metal box.

"okay, can you tell me _why_ you interrupted my game?! I was about to break my record!" a voice yelled.

Sam was still a bit disoriented from the ride, so he just listened to the conversation the two voices were having.

"RoBox 2.5 sent a signal saying it found a voice pattern that was not on our collar listings" another voice sighed "you know this could be a person who escaped"

"nah, RoBox is probably just malfunctioning. I mean come on! We're the badest of the bad!" the voice laughed

The other voice sounded annoyed "your really overconfident aren't you? Have you forgotten that your last mission didn't go so well?"

"how was I supposed to know he wasn't going to be there! Its like he vanished or something!"

"he couldn't have just vanished.."

Sam heard the sound of doors sliding and feet stepping into (what he thought) was the room he and the so called 'RoBox' were in. He found the power to actually open his eyes and look to see just who the two voices belonged to.

"Joe? Fred?"

**A/N YAY! Chapter 2 is up! :3**

**I like to leave my stories on cliffhangers, they give me motivation to actually have the next chapter typed up! And reviews are a major motivational thing too, so review please and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while ^ ^; its just that I've been really busy with other things and I had no time to actually write my story before I type it. I finally got time today, soooo…here it is! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The Book**

**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~***

"Sam?!" Joe and Fred exclaimed. The boys ran up to their friend "we've been looking everywhere for you!" Fred and Joe broke into big smiles as they gave their friend a hug.

Sam frowned as he pushed the two away from him. "where have I been? _Where _have you two been!? You've been gone for 2 years and I see you in a place like this!"

Joe rose an eyebrow "2 years ago…Sam, what are you talking about?"

"2 years ago you guys disappeared. No one has seen you! Were on Earth did you go to?" Sam was starting to get very frustrated with this whole act of theirs. How could they? Their families had been worried sick about them and they had the nerve to act like they didn't know what he was talking about!?

Joe and Fred gave each other a knowing glance. "Sam, what's the last thing you remember of us?" Joe asked.

Sam's eyes narrowed. What game where they playing? In a tone that was more then a little harsh, he said "We had just got back from another time traveling adventure…to the time of Robin Hood I believe, we had a fight, and then the next day you two had disappeared. Joe and Fred started to laugh.

Sam shook his head "Why are you two laughing?! Do you know how many people you hurt!? No one could find you for _two years_, they sent search parties out to look for you, your names where on posters and in newspapers, asking if someone had seen you, and you have the _nerve _to laugh!?" Joe and Fred's laughing had subsided and there was a growing amount of quietness.

Joe and Fred grinned "yes" they both said. Fred walked up to Sam and tilted his head up "and do you know why?" with out waiting for an answer, he continued "because we finally got to do what we wanted" Sam looked Fred in the eyes "I don't understand. What did you want to do? Why is everything so different? Why are the people acting so strange and why is the sky green!?" he yelled.

Joe started to chuckle behind Fred "we took over the world"

Sam's eyes widened "you couldn't have" he stated. Fred smirked "we did"

Sam turned his face away from Fred and Joe as tears started to form in his eyes. "But how? Why? How did all of this happen!" He cried out. Joe walked to Sam to brush a tear off of his crying friends face, but was only greeted with a shout of "no". He stepped back and sighed "it was easy. We told you we wanted to change history in our favor, and it was very easy to do that" at that moment Fred's voice cut in "yeah!" he exclaimed. "All we had to do was make it so that _we _arrived at a very impressionable time in history, and we were the most important figures"

Fred started to laugh again. He patted Sam on his back "Don't worry! Your still our favorite geek anywhere on this Earth and in any time period!"

Sam's face was to the floor as he whispered "but it's still wrong"

Fred grew sad at that moment, but he quickly blinked it away "RoBo Box 3.2, Release the Unidentified Pattern" as soon as Fred spoke those words, the box let go of Sam and flew back out from were it had entered. Sam fell to the floor on his hands and knees, as Fred picked his friend up and put his arm around the geek's shoulders. "Common Sam, Lets show you around!" He led Sam down the hallway, were him and Joe had just come from.

As they walked down the long hallway, Sam noticed how lavish everything looked. The carpet was a rich, deep red, and gold decorations lined the walls. It also appeared that Fred and Joe kept some souvenirs from their conquests.

Joe noticed how his friend was looking around and put a hand on his shoulder "Sam, I-" Joe glanced at Fred to see a stern look that quickly made the book owner to rethink his words. Joe sighed "I'll tell you later" his hand dropped from the shoulder.

As the hallway ended they came to a large door. Fred grabbed a hold of one of its handles and the door slowly creaked open. What greeted them was something Sam had never seen before. It appeared to be a grand Ballroom, even more lavish then the hallway they were currently standing in.

As Sam stepped into the room, two arms wrapped across his chest and a warm body pressed against his back.

"all this could be your Sam" a soft voice whispered in his ear. Sam's knees grew weak.

**A/N: There! I updated! The next chapter…I think will be longer, because of well….I can't tell you! No spoilers! X3**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review, there what makes my day! **


End file.
